


Sincrônico

by xiuminswarrior



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Shounen-ai, XiuHan - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminswarrior/pseuds/xiuminswarrior
Summary: Às vezes basta um momento de distração para que as lembranças venham fazer uma visita, principalmente quando estão a uma gaveta de distância.[ XiuHan | EXO!AU |  Shounen-ai ]
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han





	Sincrônico

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! ~
> 
> Tô voltando mais cedo que o previsto com uma... Drabble? Bom, ao menos era pra ser uma, mas acho que me empolguei um pouquinho huahauhsh  
> Enfim, não estou postando essa mini fic nesse dia por mera casualidade. Hoje é aniversário de uma das escritoras que mais admiro, tanto por seus trabalhos, quanto pela pessoa incrível que ela é. Não vou me estender muito, pq palavras não são muito o meu forte, então... Essa One é um presente para a senhorita @Lieblos89, quem já me presenteou com plots incríveis e que passou a fazer parte do pequeno círculo de pessoas importantes pra mim ♡ espero que ela goste, e a quem mais quiser ler, também.
> 
> Aviso: essa é uma tentativa de drama, então pode ser que eu não tenha alcançado o objetivo haushauhas mas o que vale é a intenção, né?   
> Também pode ser um gatilho pras xiuhanist sofredoras de plantão :'v
> 
> Boa leitura!

****

**Capítulo único - Fora de Contato**

  
  


Em meio a imensa sala de estar da casa que tinha como único ponto de luz a televisão ligada e o celular nas mãos, Minseok lia as mensagens que chegavam de todas as partes do mundo pelo app de fãs. Cada uma expressava de uma maneira diferente o quanto o amava e o quanto era bom vê-lo de volta depois do serviço militar. Com um sorriso pequeno, digitou uma resposta fofa para agradecer todo o carinho que vinha recebendo.

Atrás de si, ouviu uma reclamação vinda de Tan, que estava andando preguiçosamente sobre a cabeceira do sofá em busca de comida. Min acariciou o bichano antes de se levantar e acender a luz do cômodo.

— Já é a quinta vez que você vem pedir comida. — Comentou baixo enquanto o gato o observava com atenção. — MinKyung acostumou você muito mal.

Com um miado mais alto que os anteriores, Tan parecia querer responder ao desaforo que recebeu do dono, que riu de sua situação.

Após encher o potinho com ração, Minseok voltou ao sofá e checou uma última vez o celular e se despediu das pessoas online. Ao ver-se um pouco entediado, olhou em volta. Detestava a sensação de estar parado sem fazer nada, então, decidiu que era hora de fazer aquilo que lhe tranquiliza a alma: faxina. Tal hábito já era conhecido por todos que o conheciam e modéstia parte, ele era ótimo nisso. O ruído do aspirador de pó sobressaiu ao da TV, limpando cada mínimo cantinho da residência luxuosa. Depois chegou a hora de organizar os álbuns e os  _ Action Figures _ da estante, nada que um pano seco não resolvesse. Min levou um pouco mais de uma hora para deixar tudo do jeito que queria.

Sentou-se perto da mesa e suspirou. Apesar de gostar daquela atividade, era impossível não se cansar. Porém, não demorou para que batesse os olhos nas gavetas e se sentisse no dever de arrumá-las também.

Passou mais alguns minutos concentrado no que fazia enquanto ouvia ao canal de música, até que algo no fundo da última gaveta do  _ rack _ chamou sua atenção de imediato: uma caixinha branca de MDF que parecia estar fechada há muito tempo. Com uma clara expressão de dúvida se continuava com a limpeza ou a abria, optou pela segunda alternativa. Não demorou para que a surpresa tomasse conta de si, lhe fazendo até se sentar no tapete para não correr o risco de cair.

— Então estava aqui…

Falou baixinho, tocando com a ponta dos dedos os pequenos objetos que ali estavam guardados. Haviam algumas fotos, anéis, bilhetes… Até algumas notas fiscais de cafeterias as quais frequentou, tudo da época de seu debut. Sorriu com as lembranças que começavam a chegar, principalmente quando pegou o anel com o primeiro símbolo do poder que lhe representava dentro do EXO. O floco de neve com pedrinhas brilhantes permanecia intacto, mesmo que não fosse lá uma jóia de extremo valor. Não pensou duas vezes em pegar o celular e fotografar aquele achado, para mostrar às  _ elsas _ mais tarde. Com a situação, decidiu fazer uma pausa na limpeza e continuar revirando aquele mini infinito de recordações. Era tudo tão significativo que, mesmo que não fosse de seu feitio chorar, sentia que talvez não conseguisse evitar por muito tempo. Ainda mais quando olhou as fotos, algumas delas eram estilo  _ polaroid _ que tirou junto dos ex-membros chineses.

Respirou de maneira profunda ao lembrar de sua amizade com eles, especialmente com Lu Han, quem não via há muito tempo. Sem dúvidas, foi a pessoa mais próxima dele naquela época tão conturbada, logo no início de suas carreiras. E mesmo que tudo fosse o dobro mais difícil para o Lu como um estrangeiro, ele sempre fazia de tudo para que os colegas, principalmente Minseok, que era tão recluso, se sentisse bem e não desistisse. Era indescritível como sentia falta do amigo, das conversas, das brincadeiras... E dos cafés e segredos que dividiram naquela época. Depois dos acontecimentos negativos que resultaram na dissolução da unidade a qual pertenciam, Min foi obrigado a cortar qualquer contato que se fizesse público com Han, afinal, o mais novo era “o errado da história”. Antes de ele ir embora, tiveram uma longa conversa, onde Lu Han esclareceu vários pontos, as razões, as mágoas, as escolhas; com um costumeiro beijo escondido dos olhos de todos, prometeu que aquilo não seria um adeus, apenas um “até logo”. Por mais difícil que fosse, Minseok entendeu a situação e declarou apoio desde o início, afinal, apenas queria vê-lo bem, mesmo que fosse longe e que nunca mais o visse de novo.

Coçou os olhos antes que as lágrimas realmente aparecessem e achou melhor voltar ao aplicativo de fãs. Lá, enviou a foto do anel e escreveu uma legenda animada, logo recebendo mais palavras de alegria para lhe tirar daquele instante de tristeza. Mas nada foi tão reconfortante quanto a mensagem com uma imagem de outro anel que apareceu na barra de notificações, o contato nomeado apenas com um emoji de cervo:

_ “Vejo que não fui o único a guardar certas tranqueiras, né não?”. _


End file.
